If you only knew the plans they had for us
by Junkiegirl
Summary: Not in Miroku's wildest dreams did he see this coming. Miroku gets fersnickered and causes the whole group lots of trouble. Naraku kidnaps Miroku and Kagome...can Inuyasha and Kouga team up and save them?
1. evaporated the fur

1Kagome looked down at the ground as she trolled along with the others, she was a little under the weather recently, or she felt like it. She hadn't been able to indulge in the comforts of home recently, it had been about 2 months since she had been there. 'Ah...shampoo...sheets...squeels and SCHOOL' she thought to herself.

She knew it was bad if she was missing school, tests and all. Besides she still didn't know if Inuyasha only wanted her in the feudal era because she was a shard detector or if he actually enjoyed her company. 'Oh well' she sighed, she didn't care.

Everyone in the group was having their own issues. It was getting down to crunch time, there were three shards left and everyone was vying for them. Inuyasha was ready and eager to get it over with, he had been frustrated from the very start.

'It hasn't all been bad' he thought... 'If it wasn't for Kagome I'd still be pinned to that tree.' Inuyasha felt a moment of sadness pass over him. The second he realized it he jerked his head up and tried to look even more fierce than ever, hoping that none of the others realized what had just come over him. 'What are you some kind of wimp?' he bickered with himself about it for a while.

Sango was tired, she was ready to just split. The demon slayer's attitude changed ever since Naraku killed her brother Kohaku. She damned herself for it ever since.

'I won't ever love another person, I vow.' She hid feelings from herself, she dreamed of holding Miroku every single day and submitting herself to his every wish. She hit him every day, for absolutely nothing just to try to force him away. She hurt him pretty badly a couple of times even 'I don't love Miroku...he's just a lecher.' She lied to herself to keep her going, to keep her searching for the demon that killed her brother.

Shippo just bounced around just as child-like as ever, naive to what was going on around him. He was worried about all of them but most of all he was worried about Miroku. Miroku had managed to fool the rest of the group but not Shippo. He sensed a difference in the monk...he didn't know what it was but he knew that he hadn't grabbed Sango's butt lately and that he hadn't scolded Inuyasha lately either. Shippo found it odd and intriguing.

Miroku felt like he couldn't be a part of the group anymore. He knew that they'd find out sooner or later what was going on. He disappeared at night and went to go find sake. He just couldn't take the beatings from Sango, the words she said 'I hate you Miroku, and I can't wait to kill Naraku, then I won't have to see you ever again. YOU'RE NOBODY TO ME!' He almost sobbed at the thought of it all. He didn't think he could love her anymore after she said that...and so he tried to forget and drowned his soul with demon alcohol. He couldn't wait til the sun went down so he could leave once again. 'What's wrong with me?' He asked himself... 'I used to be so strong.'

The group dragged on for about another hour before they stopped and set up camp for the night. All of them spread out their bamboo rolls and blankets an got ready to eat dinner. Miroku took this as his cue to depart.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to go explore." He said simply and then took off.


	2. secret destroyer

1Miroku wandered through the woods along the gentle, winding path until he came across a village that looked friendly. He wandered up to the largest place there and demanded to speak to the head of the house.

"I sense a demon aura coming from your household." He'd proclaim.

"Oh dear, kind monk can you make the spirit leave?" the owner would ask.. The monk would grin and reply.

"Why certainly, if you have some sake to exchange." and so a deal would be struck and a few sutras later the "spirit" would be "gone".

The house owner would bow and thank him, they were always completely satisfied, probably because there never was a "demon" to begin with. Then Miroku would be on his way again through the woods back towards the camp site. He picked out a tree about a hundred yards away from the rest of the group and down the sake like it was nothing. He sat down and leaned up against the tree and just let loose. His emotions flew in every direction possible. He cried, he cried really hard into his hands. He put his arms over his head and sobbed into his robe. The pain and turmoil within came out with every tear. He felt weak so he took out the second bottle of sake and drank that one too. He had never drank two bottles in one night, but then again he never thought he could feel this bad. He blacked out...

Kagome's POV

Kagome decided she was going to go bathe in the spring after she had finished eating.

"What out the lech is still out there somewhere, Kagome." Sango said with spite in her voice. Kagome skipped down the trail but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard something strange coming from over by a large tree. She couldn't quite make out what it was at first but then she realized it was a moan...not of pleasure, but wrought of pain. Kagome was a little weary of exploring it at first but she was determined to help out whatever it was over by that tree. She cautiously stepped closer, twigs snapping beneath her feet.

"Hello?" she said softly as she stepped around to see what was on the other side of the tree. When she saw who it was she immediately gasped.

"Miroku...oh my gosh are you ok?" He smiled a little bit. And tried to sit up a little straighter.

"Hi, pretty lady...what's your name?" Kagome looked at him like he was stupid...

"Miroku, it's me Kagome." At first he still looked puzzles and then the realization set in on who it was and it brought him back to pseudo-reality.

"Kagome...what have done? I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to see this." He started sobbing again. Kagome put her arms around her sad friend and asked him what was bothering him. He told her about how Sango beat him and the words she said, and that he couldn't love her anymore, she causes him too much pain. He told her that he'd been drinking for a while and that he felt it was the only way to forget about her. When he was done he looked up at her, his eyes still filled with sorrow, glistened in the moonlight. Kagome didn't know what came over her but she leaned down and kissed him. A wave of heat hit Miroku like a bag of bricks, 'Kagome is kissing ME?' Is what soared through his mind. 'She's never even kissed Inuyasha!' Not 2 seconds after that thought crossed his mind did he get ripped away from Kagome and hit in the face, HARD. Sango had grabbed Kagome and tossed her aside and then back handed Miroku in the face. The next words said came hard.

"I HATE you!" followed by boot to his face... "and I hope you DIE!" She picked up his staff and hit him in the side of the face with it. She turned to Kagome, "You can have him." Then walked off fuming back towards the camp site. Kagome crawled back over to Miroku who had his head in his hands again, Kagome noticed the blood running down his arms.

"Miroku, look at me." He slowly lifted his head and she saw the deep wound on his cheek and the gash in his head. The blood was soaking his black hair, he was bleeding profusely.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault Miroku, I'm going to go get my medicine bag, I'll be right back." He nodded, his vision was blurry he watched Kagome trot off through the woods before he saw a dark shadow step in front of her and then grab her by her fragile, pale throat and lift her off the ground.

"Noooooooo! Kagome!" He screamed as he lost consciousness.


	3. We'll drag your name all through the mud

1Inuyasha had just finished eating his tasty Ramen when he saw Sango walking back out of the woods fuming.

"Oi...Sango, what's up? What's got you so pissed off now?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I dunno why don't you go ask Miroku and Kagome they seem pretty happy about it!" It only took a hot minute for Inuyasha to try to figure out what Sango was trying to say. He tore off through the woods towards where Sango had come from. He was gonna tear Miroku's throat out if there was something going on. He got to the place where he smelled their mixed scent and neither of them were there. He couldn't figure out what was going on.

"What will you do now, Inuyasha?" A familiar voice from a distance said. One word.

"Naraku..." he huffed "Where's Kagome!"

"What? I figured after she kissed the monk you wouldn't want her anymore isn't that right?"

'She kissed Miroku?' "This is just one of your tricks Naraku, she would never kiss Miroku."

"Care to ask her for yourself?" Naraku asked .

"Take me to her you bastard or I'll rip you limb from limb!"

"Fine, wish granted..." he said in delight. Naraku took Inuyasha back to his castle and led him down stone corridors that led straight down to the dungeon, the chill in the air made Inuyasha shiver. Naraku led him down past the cells to the last chamber on the right.

"There...there is your girl." Naraku pointed out. Inuyasha went to rip his heart out of his chest but he only grabbed thin air, Naraku was gone.

"Damn it!" He looked at Kagome shackled to the wall next to Miroku

'Did she really kiss him?' He asked himself. Just then the shackles unlatched and Miroku and Kagome crashed to the ground. Kagome landed on top of Miroku. He was still bleeding from the wounds he had acquired from Sango.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. She slowly open her eyes and lifted her head up to see...

'Inuyasha'... "INUYASHA!echoes" she couldn't lift her body up to walk, her strength was zapped when she was fighting Naraku for air.

"Inuyasha...leave...it's a trap! He wants you here...he won't let you leave!"

"I need to ask you something Kagome..." she looked at him strangely.

"Did you really kiss Miroku?" The words echoed in her mind, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, the tears came. She didn't have to say a word, the silence was enough confirmation for him.

"What does it matter Inuyasha, how many times have I caught you with Kikyou...doing more than kissing?" She ripped into him. That was the truth but he still was filled with rage and felt betrayed.

"Inuyasha, please escape while you still can!" Kagome pleaded. He couldn't even move, he wanted to hurt the already injured Miroku, very badly.

"Miroku how could you?" He couldn't bring himself to say Kagome so he just blamed it all on Miroku.

"Inuyasha, I kissed him, he didn't kiss me..." The awful truth, it would be so much easier to deal with if Miroku had kissed Kagome and not the other way around. Kagome pulled herself off of Miroku. She rolled him over to see if he was ok. The bleeding had finally ceased, but he looked pale and he was cool to the touch. His breathing was shallow but steady. She held his head in her lap and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She did love Inuyasha but deep down was her fondness of Miroku that grew over time. The things she admired about him, his faith, his steadfastness, his humor, his intellect, his optimism which had recently took a dive.

"Kagome...I ...I...I lo...ve...I love you...but I can't just get rid of Kikyou you know that...I made a promise to her..." She couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing.

'Is Inuyasha crying?' Miroku started to wake up, his head tossed around a bit and then his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Kagome, but where was he? This place?

"Kagome? Thank God you're okay." He went to touch his face and then flinched in pain when he touched his cut. He turned his head and saw the bars and then saw what was immediately behind the bars, 'Inuyasha.' He quickly lifted himself off of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, where are..." Miroku was abruptly cut of by Inuyasha

"Don't speak to me lecher, how could you? How could you let Kagome kiss you?"

A booming voice from out of nowhere said...

"That's not the question at all you stupid mutt...you should be asking if he liked it.."

Inuyasha squinted, he didn't care, he could see that Naraku was trying to get him to turn against his friends. He wouldn't let him, he loved Kagome and even Miroku. Miroku was one of his dearest friends, the only real male he could talk to and see eye to eye with. He took him under his wing a long time ago, he felt sorry that the guy would have to meet such an unfortunate fate so soon.

"Naraku, I don't care...come out and fight me! You filthy bastard! I'll get you just yet!"


	4. Sutures, contusions

1"Ha ha ha ha...don't make me laugh Inuyasha, I guess something just sort of slipped your mind when you decided to come here." Naraku said pleasurably.

"Just what would that be Naraku? Is it your birthday or something? Ha ha!" Inuyasha teased. Kagome gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Miroku shot her a worried glance...

"What is it Kagome?" She whispered to him...

"The new moon...it's the..." She was cut off.

"The new moon, yes, good Kagome, so mutt face won't be so tough for very long, in fact you only have a few minutes. Better not waste them." He grinned.

"This is hopeless," Kagome whimpered. "And he's gonna kill Inuyasha. This whole thing is all my fault, I'm so sorry guys. Miroku I should have never kissed you. That basically set Naraku's trap." Miroku turned his head away, those words stung, 'does Kagome not like me? Did she really mean what she just said?' He thought to himself.

"Kagome, I..."

"Look he's transforming! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mu hu ha ha ha...now the fun begins." Fear swept across Inuyasha's normally fierce, handsome features. He was actually scared for once, for his own sake and the fear that he could not protect the ones he loved.

Naraku pushed him up against the stone wall and took a vile out from under his robes.

"Drink this Inuyasha." He spoke coldly.

"Never!"

"Then I will kill one of your friends, drink it or one of them dies." He had no choice. He had to drink the stuff. He had come to terms with dying a long time ago especially if it kept his friends alive. Inuyasha tilted his head back and Naraku poured the mixture down his throat. Naraku stared inuyasha directly in the eyes. The amber obs looked like two blazing suns, threatening to set at any moment. His vision was blurring...

"Miroku...take care...of ...Kago...me." His body fell to the cold, hard cement floor. Tears filled Miroku's eyes and threatened to spill, Kagome tried to stay strong but fainted instead. Naraku picked up the hanyou's limp body and tossed it into the cell.

"I will return in a little while, I have more work to do. You have no idea what you're in for monk." He left the monk to tend to his friends. He thought setting up a little false hope would make things a little more fun. Miroku first went to check and see if Inuyasha was still alive and to try to figure out what Naraku had given him in that vile. He laid his head down on Inuyasha's chest, he was still breathing, and his heart was still beating, so unless it was a slow working poison then Naraku was not trying to kill him, at least not yet. He took his finger and rubbed it across Inuyasha's lips, he smelled the scent of the poison.

"A tranquilizer of some sort..." he wiped his hand off on his robe. He checked and made sure Kagome was okay too before he huddled in the corner by himself. He had always felt alone, ever since his father got sucked into the black void in his own hand. Mushin was no company, drunk all the time and he would hit Miroku every now and again. Then there was Sango, she was on and off kind of there, never really reliable. Inuyasha refused to talk about any real feelings that he had so he was rather useless and flighty when it came down to it. Kagome on the other hand was always smiling, always cheery, always making Miroku feel better when he was down. The words echoed through his head again and again though "'This whole thing is all my fault, I'm so sorry guys. Miroku I should have never kissed you.'" Miroku sighed.

"I was a fool to think something so pure and wonderful could ever like someone like me."

"Care for some sake monk? Or how about a glass shard, or have they figured that out yet? You hurt yourself so you won't hurt others, isn't that how it goes? You also drink to forget, how pathetic. You seem tough to all your friends but I know all your weaknesses." Naraku laughed evilly. Naraku saw Kagome starting to wake up and he saw his chance.

"Did it hurt you when Kagome said that she wished she never kissed you? Did it break your little heart monk? Does it sting to feel alone again?" Miroku's throat burned, he was about to lose control. Naraku could feel he monk's blood boiling red hot in his skin.

'One more button,' he thought. "Kagome only kissed you because she felt sorry for you."

Miroku lost it, he jumped up and jolted to the bars, he reached through to try to grab Naraku and when he couldn't he beat his fists bloody on the bars and cursed up something awful. He grabbed onto the bars and slowly slumped down in utter despair. Kagome had seen the whole episode, she spoke...

"Miroku," she heard him sobbing "I'm glad I kissed you! I've been wanting to do that for a long time, I just didn't want to hurt Inuyasha." She knelt down behind him.

"Look at me Miroku," she said. He slowly complied. She stared into his sparkling violet orbs until she couldn't take it anymore. She kissed him... passion swept over his whole body and he was beginning to lose control in a whole new way. Naraku left, he figurd they were setting up a whole new trap on their own. Despite Miroku grabbing women's butts all the time he had never really actually done anything, well at least not consentually. She pulled him down on top of her and deepened the kiss. Her hands roamed all along his gorgeously strong figure. She felt so safe like this for some reason. He was very unsure about this whole thing, he wrenched himself out of her grip for a second.

"Kagome, I'm not sure about this..." Miroku looked down at the ground.

"Well I am sure about it, what's wrong Miroku, I thought this is what you wanted..."

"I've never done "this" before Kagome-sama at least not not of my own accord and not with a girl." She gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean Miroku?"

He continued to tell the story of how when he had finally come into manhood he was proud and he flaunted. He hit on ladies left and right and that didn't make the girl's husbands very happy at all. One night when Miroku was walking through the forrest he was attacked and tied up. The man brought him back to his little hut on the far side of the village and waited for Miroku to wake up. The first thing he saw was a battered woman crying and looking at him saying "Noooo... noooo...Goushini, don't do it. He hasn't done anything." He noticed her as one of the girls he had complimented the day before. The man stepped out of the shadows and took a seat next to Miroku on the futon he had laid him on and tied him to.

"Boy you just don't know when to quit do you. You were way out of line when you hit on my Kashiia. Now I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Miroku was only 16. Goushini raped him, in front of his own wife for an hour and made him do things no young boy should ever have to do.

"Are you afraid because of that?"

"No Kagome-sama, I just want to make sure you are really sure you want to do this, am I really the right guy?" She didn't even hesitate.

"Miroku, I love you."


	5. Caution could but rarely ever works

1Just then Kagome Kagome just kinda slumped into Miroku's lap without another word. She passed out.

"Don't you just hate it when people pretend they're other people? Do you really actually think she would say such a thing to you. You know deep down she loves Inuyasha and that makes you jealous. Come on monk you aren't thinking with the right head, well, you practically never were" Naraku spat.

A loud 'BOOM' came from somewhere inside the castle. Naraku glared at the monk and the still sleeping hanyou and the then went to investigate. Inuyasha grunted.

"Why do I smell wolf?" 'Kouga?' The next thing Inuyasha knew Kouga was standing right in front of him.

"Kagome! Hey dog boy? What did you let that monster do to Kagome? I'll rip you to shreds just yet dog crap!" Kouga spat.

"Why don't you be of use and find the fucking key and get us out of here, Kouga you asshole?"

"Way ahead of you..." He pulled the key out of his head band and unlocked the door. Miroku picked Kagome up and carried her out of the cell. Inuyasha was still pretty dizzy from the tranquilizer.

"Just where do you think you're going with MY Kagome?" He asked the monk.

"YOUR Kagome!" Both Inuyasha and Miroku shouted at Kouga in unison.

"Atleast I wouldn't have gotten here in some stupid predicament like this if she was in my care!"

"Oh yeah, well she doesn't need you, you stupid wolf. Where's Ayame anyways?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Don't know and don't care...you stupid.."

"STOP IT! We need to figure a way out of here and fast before Naraku comes up with something else to do to us." Miroku said. The other two nodded.

"By the way thank you Kouga, I'm sure Inuyasha is also very grateful."Miroku smiled and nudged Inuyasha.

"Feh." He snorted.

They walked on through the castle being careful not to be too careless about where they were going. Kagome started fidgeting around squirming on Miroku's shoulder. He brought her down and carried her in his arms. Kagome blinked and waited for her eyes to focus, upon her vision returning her first sight was of a smiling Miroku.

"How are you Kagome?"

"Wha- what happened?" She was confused.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I kissed you...I remember that, the rest is a blur, where are we?"

"We're still in Naraku's castle, Kouga came and helped us out." Miroku sighed gratefully.

"Someone's finally awake." Inuyasha huffed. He looked back at her to see if she was okay and his face instantaneously turned bright red.

"Ummm, Kagome...your kimono is uhhhh..." She looked at him strangely "Your kimono is..."

He swallowed and started choking on his own finicky words. "Your kimo...damnit Miroku just pull her kimono down!" He finally rasped out. Before doing so Miroku looked to try and see what all the big fuss was about, and sure enough he saw more than he was supposed to. He too turned bright red which caught Kouga's attention. Miroku tried to fix the problem as best as he could for the time being.

"What are all of you guys looking at? Shame on you Inuyasha! Stupid baka! I oughta sit you for that!" Kagome squealed.

"Oi, why are you only yelling at me Miroku and Kouga saw too!" Miroku and Kouga both looked at each other and blushed. They couldn't get what they had seen off their mind.

'Were those bunnies on her under cloth thing?' Miroku thought to himself. His blush deepened.

He actually felt like a pervert for once.

"I must apologize Kagome-sama I was only looking so that I could fix the problem that Inuyasha pointed out."

"It's okay Miroku, it's just underware, it's not like you saw anything else under there." Kagome giggled. Miroku kept finding it harder and harder to keep his cool.

"Alright enough of that we need to find a way out of here. NOW!" Inuyasha pushed the group on.


End file.
